


Overload Troubles

by modernmint



Series: Elite Trine Garbage [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: But he's happy, Starscream is lazy when he's spiking, idc, no overload for skywarp, so idk, this was rushed but im tired so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernmint/pseuds/modernmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp can't have overloads like his trinemates can. And that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overload Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Skywarp has problems having a proper, full overload. Thundercracker has two dicks, and Starscream prefers to be lazy when he's the one fragging.

Skywarp has found, no matter how much he self serves or frags his trine, or lets them frag him, he can't overload properly. Sometimes it's truly frustrating and sometimes it's for the best. Among not being able to overload properly he has also found that he gets extremely bored extremely quckly. Playing with his own slick, squishy outer node can only be entertaining for so long before his valve gets too sensitive, and his spike will only stay extended for so long before it depressurises without warning, leaving charge lingering in his system uncomfortably.

Usually he would eat his trine leader out or finger him, as Starscream much preferred to have his valve stimulated, and the teleporting seeker didn't trust his spike to stay pressurised long enough to frag him. Or Thundercracker would manage to stuff Starscream full with both his spikes which left them both pleased. Right now, however, Starscream was in a rare mood to use his rarely seen and very sensitive spike. Thundercracker himself didn't care for his valve to be touched. So, Skywarp gladly offered his valve.

It hardly took him any time to warm up with the red seeker plucking his wires and rubbing his wings just right, especially when Starscream ground their panels together and allowed his own half pressurised spike to extend out. Skywarp revved his engine lowly as he stroked the length of his trinemate's attractive spike, made up of red plates and a single blue line down the underside of his spike, with a line down the top to match, with the head of his spike was a gorgeous silver.  "Beautiful, Stars." Starscream only fluttered his wings at the praise, his spike pressuring further with each rub of the sensor-packed tip.

Skywarp didn't bother to resist rubbing the spike between his valve lips once his own panel retracted, enjoying the light pleasure that drifted out from his spark to his thighs. The teleporter kept rubbing, trying his best to get more lubricant flowing between his legs. Starscream purred quietly, engine rumbling as he leaned into his trinemate to kiss him warmly. Skywarp happily accepted and moved things further quickly with his tongue moving out to taste. Starscream always tasted like the candies he ate when he thought nobody was looking, like warm energon, and like something faintly heavy - like another mech had tasted Starscream's mouth before him.

His train of thought was interrupted when Skywarp realized he was being guided into position. The teleporter gave his trine leader one last kiss before moving to his hands and knees to allow Starscream to drape over his back comfortably. It took a few nudges, the head of the thin length slipping aside a few times as Starscream blindly pushed his spike into the warm valve under him. Skywarp's wings rattled and his plating ruffled as a spike, the perfect size to just barely stretch his valve, entered him.

Starscream groaned into his audial and eased the rest of his weight onto Skywarp. Starscream lowered his position on the teleporter's back to lick at the edge of his wings as he began thrusting. Skywarp moved a pillow under himself and cuddled into it, calipers flexing and rolling as his valve was worked over. The thrusts remained lazy and gentle as they pushed against his ceiling node and sent electricity over his sensors.

The red seeker stopped his licking and suckling on Skywarp's wings in favor of biting. With one single bite, Starscream anchored himself and quickened his pace only slightly, grinding with each movement that was particularly deep. The rippling-roll of Skywarp's calipers were going to bring him over in record time. Skywarp rubbed furiously quick at his squishy outer node, hips twitching on Starscream's spike, wing wiggling loosely against Starscream's denta.

Skywarp arched and squeezed his optics shut as a small, mild pleasure zipped through his lines and tingled inside his valve, which was squeezing Starscream's thin rod desperately, aching for a better release of charge. Skywarp himself, however, sighed happily. Even as his trine leader continued grinding into his oversensitive valve, he knew it would end soon, as Starscream's spike was just as sensitive.

Starscream released Skywarp's wing from his mouth and licked a the dents he left, slurping up his own drool as he pulled back to thrust rougher and rougher. The red seeker leaned back in and bit down harder, causing Skywarp to shudder as the thin plating was broken by Starscream's sharpened denta. Starscream's moan was muffled by the small wash of energon in his mouth, which was quickly swallowed down and followed by the thrusting to slow to a stop, only to be replaced by much gentler grinding

The transfluid that washed the teleporter's insides was followed by a long and satisfied sigh. Starscream pulled his trinemate back to lay next to him, helm down at the wrong end of the berth, as his spike slowly depressurised. "Are you sure you don't want to try again soon?" He asked gently, stroking the bite he left sweetly. Skywarp smiled at the red seeker and rolled onto his side to snuggle closer. "M-hm. I promise, _Screamer_." Starscream rolled his optics but smiled lazily all the same. "Only if you're sure you don't want an overload." Skywarp nodded. "Round two?" He asked, with a playful scissor motion to his fingers. The red seeker nodded. "After we recharge, though. Now come closer."

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs loudly


End file.
